


Something Blue

by Peggystormborn



Series: Every Time...A Karamel Anthology [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon compliant through end of season 3, F/M, KaraMel, Karamel wedding, Then Karamel went to the future together, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggystormborn/pseuds/Peggystormborn
Summary: Special Flashback in honor of the Day of the Valenteen next week!The story of Kara and Mon-El's impromptu 31st Century wedding on Sedenach.This is pre-kids obvs, they've been there about 2 years.





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's, Karamels! Or should I say happy Karamel anniversary! Now this isn't strictly a Valentine's story, but I thought it would be fun to expound on the event I've referenced my other works: the Karamel wedding on Sedenach. 
> 
> Enjoy,

 

“May I present Gherrix vo-Feyr, third of his name, Consul Eminent of the Aloi,” the android attendant declares as a teal-skinned man with a prominent forehead ridge enters the large council room of the Sedenachi Citadel, diplomatic aides trailing behind him like ducklings. The present Legionnaires stand in greeting, bowing their heads slightly at the dignitary's arrival.

 

“Greetings, Ambassador,” Kara gives her thousand megawatt smile, her white, glyph-embellished gown swishing as she glides around the circular table towards their guest, reaching out to shake his hand. “What an honor it is to make your acquaintance…”

 

“Lady Kara Zor-El! The one and only Supergirl!” the gentleman exclaims, his awestruck tone verging on giddiness as he grips her outstretched hand tightly with both of his. He opts to forgo the traditional earthly greeting, lifting her hand and emphatically kissing her knuckles. “The honor is all mine. Tales of your bravery and virtue are told even in my humble corner of the galaxy. When we heard of your arrival from the past, why, we could hardly believe it! And yet...here you are!”

 

Radiant smile now morphing into something more awkward, albeit polite, Kara nods gently. “Yes, here I am! I trust your stay here so far has been comfortable?”

 

The Aloi representative nods boisterously and continues to gush and fuss over Kara like a schoolboy meeting his idol, while the rest of the Legion representatives stand around giving each other amused glances, and trying not to chuckle at the spectacle. Mon-El in particular can't help smirking over at Winn, who shakes his head subtly in warning. The message is clear: _Dude, do NOT make me crack up right now._

 

Not that this is an unprecedented situation. On the contrary, everywhere Kara goes she seems to attract this particular type of attention. A fun novelty at first, the members of the Legion quickly grew used to it, and then, inevitably, settled into a begrudging acceptance that this kind of starstruck reaction is simply the price of having Supergirl on staff.

 

Eventually, Kara manages to usher the diplomat over to the table, just in time for the entourage of the Margoian representative, a woman with green hair and bright pink eyes, to enter. At which point the entire scene essentially repeats itself. Imra, hoping to hurry things along, finally is forced to interrupt and call the meeting to order.

 

The gathering itself is at turns boring and tense, as Mon-El, flanked by Kara and Imra, hammers out the terms of a binding arbitration. The parties to the agreement, reluctantly looking to end a decades-long cold war between their peoples before an all-out conflagration erupts, mostly sit sullenly. Though there are occasional punctuations of pointing, raised voices, and some kind of strange crowing noise both species apparently make when agitated. A smattering of inspirational words by their mutual hero are needed here and there to smooth the rough edges and keep the discussion moving forward.

 

Not for the first time, Imra looks at her ex and his beautiful mate, and smiles internally at the irony of it all. She'd brought Mon-El back to the past--back to Kara--in a desperate attempt to save her own sister. Knowing that doing so might also result in the loss of her husband.

 

But she never really lost him. Because he was never really hers to begin with.  

 

And now? She finds herself filled with gratitude at the final outcome of it all. If not for that decision--a rather reckless decision, by the accounting of some of the other Legionnaires--she wouldn't be sitting here with not just her sister, but also the love of her life, Garth. She glances bemusedly at her husband, who's currently whiling away the time by absentmindedly biting his fingernails.

 

And then, of course, there's Kara. Kara, who came here to their time because of the deep, unwavering love she shares with Mon-El. Kara, who is the only reason these two alien races have been able to put aside their deep-rooted animosity for each other and sit at this table together. Kara, a living legend in the flesh. Like having Joan of Arc on your team.

 

Kara's presence has made the unimaginable suddenly possible.

 

Clearly keen on setting an example, Supergirl reaches for Mon-El's hand as she continues speechifying about the importance of cultural tolerance and understanding.

 

“...And despite our differences, despite centuries of conflict, and prejudice, and tribalism, Mon-El and I were able to find understanding and connection. The last son of Daxam and the last daughter of Krypton. And now, against all odds, after losing each other, and finding each other again, our bond as mates is stronger than ever…”

 

“...Mates? You are not married?” the Margoian interjects.

 

“...I thought the Daxamite one was wed to that other one…” the Aloian mutters to his deputy.

 

Evidently, the superhero public relations propaganda machine has been churning away just fine, and yet the interstellar gossip mill has somehow failed them.

 

Kara is momentarily dumbstruck, so Imra takes her cue to intervene. “If you are referring to the Titan-Terran pact, it is still in effect, of course. The espousal was always a political arrangement, its purpose symbolic. And now the alliance is bonded by my very real marriage, to Garth here.” Imra is embellishing just a little to downplay the significance of the original union, giving Kara the slightest tinge of guilt. This is not a subject they discuss often, and certainly not in public.

 

Garth, roused from some train of thought by mention of his name, suddenly perks up and waves at the group. Imra rolls her eyes a bit and continues. “And Kara and Mon-El are both free to pursue their own happiness. That, after all, is part of what the Legion stands for. And what we want to build for the Aloi and Margoi. A lasting peace, to give both your peoples a chance to build happy, productive lives.”

 

The representatives nod in agreement, and return to their discussion, tone now amicable.

 

Kara sighs, relieved, and mouths a “thank you” to her friend. Imra nods back, aiming to be reassuring.

 

After a grueling day, they finally adjourn and retire to their immaculately appointed quarters, to rest and change clothes before convening again at dinner.

 

“Holy Rao, babe, did you see the size of the hot tub? And it has like a _thousand_  settings on it.” She claps her hands with excitement before whispering, “Why don't you come join me? I bet some of them are meant for...you know, fun stuff.” She wraps her arms around him and raises her eyebrows suggestively, causing him to chuckle.

 

Just as he's leaning in to kiss her in enthusiastic agreement, his Legion ring lights up.

 

“Damn it. It's Winn. How about you run the bath and I'll join you in a few minutes?”

 

Kara pouts a little, then kisses him on the nose. “Don't be long, lover.”

 

He pulls her in tighter. “Unfair. You know I can't walk away from you when you call me that.”

 

“Fine. How about 'I don't find you attractive at all. Now get out of my sight, Daxamite.’ Is that better?” she deadpans.

 

“Actually no, somehow that makes it even harder…”

 

“I'll bet it does.” She runs her fingers along the waistband of his pants and he has to take in a deep breath to control himself.

 

“All right, quit using your superpowers on me, and I promise I'll use _mine_ on _you_ when I come back. Deal?” he firmly grabs her shoulders and steps back from her.

 

Pouting intensifies. “All right, fine. But for the record, _that_ was not me using my powers. When I use my powers on you, _Daxamite_ , believe me, you'll know.” She runs her finger up from his waist to the center of his chest, tapping him for emphasis. Hypnotized by her beauty, he watches, speechless, as she retreats to the palatial washroom, leaves the door open a crack, then after a moment extends her hand back out and drops her gown into a puddle on the floor.

 

Groaning audibly, Mon-El does his best to shake off the mental image of Kara getting into that tub, and steps out of their room to find Winn.

 

He enters without knocking, and he sees Winn sitting at the reading desk his quarters, tinkering with an object. Looking closer as he approaches, Mon-El realizes it's a holographic projector.

 

“Hey, man,” Winn acknowledges his pal without turning around. “Okay, I know I've said stuff like this before, but this time I really mean it. You are gonna want me to be your best friend when you see this.”

 

“You're already my best friend.”

 

Winn swivels in his chair to face his buddy. “Aww, thanks. Not Brainy? I thought it was Brainy.”

 

“Winn? I will gladly spend an hour or two validating you later if it makes you happy. Rao knows you deserve it. But right now Kara is waiting for me, so if you could…”

 

“Yeah, right, sure. So the device I hold in my hand contains a rather important message from none other than...drum roll…your future mother-in-law! Or...past mother-in-law? Maybe? I never know how to phrase this stuff.”

 

Mon-El just stands there. Holding his breath. “...Are...are you serious? That's...from Alura?”

 

“Yeah, man!” Winn quirks an eyebrow. “Remember? When you asked me to try and get a message to her? Gravity bending space-timey-wimeyness?”

 

“Right, I know, I just...I guess I wasn't sure it would really work, wasn't sure if there was any way for her to receive it on Argo.”

 

“Well, she got it. And sent one back. Do you wanna watch?”

 

“...You didn't see it yet?”

 

“No. I don't usually open other people's very weird time-travel mail.”

 

“So...you don't know...if she said yes?”

 

“No, but...of course she's gonna say yes. Why wouldn't she? She's always been super nice to you, hasn't she?”

 

“She has, sure, but Kara and I were just friends then...and she knows about the whole Imra situation, the divorce and all...and I'm still the Prince of Daxam, maybe she was hoping for a Kryptonian son-in-law, you know? Someone who _didn't_ spend his youth out drinking and partying to avoid his deranged mother, and…”

 

“Dude, you're overthinking. It's gonna be fine.”

 

“...There's also the whole thing where I dragged her daughter to the future to fight an evil being.”

 

“I don't really think ‘dragged’ is the right word there. And fighting evil beings is Kara's bread and butter. Alura knows that.”

 

“I guess…I just...I feel like it's a lot I'm asking here. To do this without her. Without…everyone. Sometimes I think maybe we should wait. Until we go back, I mean. I'm not sure it's right to do this without Alex and Eliza and Clark. J'onn is here, so that's something. I mean, not that it's my decision alone or anything...”

 

“It's just an engagement. You two can figure out the actual wedding later. And Kara may not want to wait however many years it takes for us to go back. You guys...you do so much for the world. Hell, for the _universe_. You should get to have a life of your own. Besides, Kara's mom wants her to be happy. I think you can trust _that,_  at least.

 

Mon-El nods and inhales sharply, trying to muster the courage he needs. No villain or alien monster has ever been quite this intimidating.

 

Winn rises and grabs friend by the shoulder. "All right...come on, man. You've been carrying those things around in your pocket for months. It's time.”

 

“...Yeah, okay. Fire it up, then.” Mon-El gulps.

 

Winn taps the device, and Alura's blue-clad image roars to life.

 

********

 

The feast is a great success, but as it turns out, both the Aloi and Margoi require an extended period of sleep after a large meal and more than a few libations. So the Legionnaires have the following morning to themselves. After a light breakfast, Mon-El (somewhat nervously) suggests a walk down to the sacred pool. Kara re-dons her white gown, freshly laundered by the autonomous Citadel staff. She's brought a small selection of other clothing with her, but the Legion has taken to wearing white or light grey for their diplomatic activities in order to create a clear delineation between peacemaking and paramilitary missions. And given they're not sure when the meeting will be called to order, they both opt to dress in their official best.

 

The day is bright and clear. The orange sun shines above them, making the distant Bismuth Mountains sparkle along the horizon. They follow a path through a lush meadow, teeming with vibrant, almost neon-tinged blue, purple and and yellow flowers. Occasionally, some kind of creature that resembles a salamander with wings crosses their path, a bright green streak through the air or along the ground.

 

They walk hand in hand, taking it all in. At length, they arrive at the deep blue, nearly opalescent pool, which is ringed by spiraling crystal staircase-like structures in various states of growth. A natural phenomenon unique to the planet of Sedenach, the formations rise up and retract at regular intervals, thanks to predictable tectonic shifts below the surface--similar to the Old Faithful geyser visited by tourists on Earth. Today, the swirling structures are immobile and appear as frozen, translucent helixes, shining spectacularly. Though they've both been to the planet before, it's impossible not to be dazzled by the display.

 

“Wow. It's even more beautiful than I remember,” Kara says.

 

“Yeah…it's been a long time. Even without the extra thousand years tacked on,” Mon-El says. "I guess some things never change."

 

“So is this the spot where you brought all your conquests?” She smiles slyly.

 

“What? What are you talking about?” he balks.

 

“You told me you used to bring girls here. During your Prince days. Remember? When we took our _first_ impromptu vacay to sunny Maaldoria and almost got sold into slavery?”

 

 _Damn it,_ Mon-El slumps. _I just had to be_ that _guy back then, didn't I?_

 

“Not girls _plural._  It was just once. Day trip. It wasn't a big deal.”

 

Sensing his change in mood, Kara sashays over and wraps an arm around his waist, then reaches up with her other hand to boop his nose. “Love, I'm not upset. I was just teasing. Come on, let's enjoy ourselves. It's so beautiful here. And the timing is perfect.”

 

“Timing? For what?”

 

“The comet. Isn't that why you brought me here?”

 

“No...wait, what comet?”

 

“Reddok's comet. Look, it's bright enough to see during the day. I assumed you scheduled the summit in time for us to see it. Did you not?”

 

“No…I'd completely forgotten.” It was true, they had talked about coming for this rare event, a comet that passes through this system every fifty-five cycles. But that was ages ago, and they'd been more than a little busy the past two years. Including their ongoing fight to beat back Brainiac's forces.

 

Sure enough, Mon-El looks just over the mountains on the darker edge of the horizon and sees a blue sphere with a long tail trailing above it.

 

“Holy Rao,” he gasps, then turns to look at her. “It's almost as gorgeous as your eyes. Almost.”

 

“Aww...well, you remembered that much, at least.”

 

“Ah, yes, I did manage to recall the perfectly luminous blue of my mate's eyes. You know, I used to dream about them all the time when we were...you know, _before_.”

 

“You did?” She takes him into her arms to comfort him, as she often does when he references the years they spent apart.

 

“Constantly. I might have been a little fixated on the symbolism, in fact. Hence the rings.”

 

“Our Legion rings?” Kara pulls back in surprise, raising her hand to stare at the design. “Oh my God...I never thought about it. But it's…”

 

“...A comet. Yeah. I mean, your inspiration...your example…I had to find some way to include the most important person that's ever come into my life. And then one night it hit me. The rings should have comets on them. Made me feel a little…like you were watching over us. I mean, I briefly thought about using your glyph, but…it didn't feel right. Me not being a member of the House of El. That's...that's your family.”

 

She cups his face with one hand, brushing her thumb gently against his chin stubble. “Mon-El…you _are_ my family. You know that, right?”

 

He smiles wistfully and nods. “I do.”

 

She looks deeply into his eyes, those steel gray pools, and takes a deep breath.

 

“Marry me,” she says softly.

 

For a moment, it feels like time stands still just for the two of them. He just stares at her, utterly floored.

 

When he finds the strength to breathe again, all he can find to say is, “What?”

 

Kara can't help giggling a little at the look of shock in his face.

 

“Marry me, Mon-El.”

 

“...You're serious? You really want to…”

 

“Yeah. Let's do it. Let's get married. Today. Right now.”

 

“Now?! But we don't…no one's even here, it's just us.”

 

“It's perfect. The mountains, the comet, the sacred pool. I mean how many people get to have a wedding like this? And we're already dressed for it, even.”

 

He looks down at their ceremonial attire, his grey suit and her white dress. It's not far off from what they might wear if they wed on Earth.

 

“But…your moms aren't here…and Alex…”

 

“Well…technically when we go back we won't _be_ married. Since our wedding date will be a thousand years in the future. So we can just...do it all over again, with everyone there.”

 

He shakes his head in awe, smiles broadly, then grasps her face and leans in to kiss her.

 

When he pulls back to look into her eyes, they're full of tears. And he knows that his are as well. He feels the silky strands of her hair between his fingers, her warm body against his, and tries to commit to memory the perfection of this woman, this moment.

 

“Do you have any idea how deeply, madly, endlessly in love with you I am?”

 

“Is that a yes, then?”

 

“...Yes! Yes, I will marry you, Kara Zor-El. Any time, on any day, in any place.” He nods emphatically, and leans forward to kiss her again, punctuating each assertion with a smooch, and trying unsuccessfully to keep his voice from cracking.

 

“Oh!” she exclaims when she breaks the final, much longer kiss, though his lips chase hers as she pulls away. “We need someone to marry us.”

 

“Marry...both of us? Uh...I'm pretty sure I only want to marry _you._ ”

 

She laughs at his goofiness. “No, I mean we need an officiant.”

 

“Well, any of the Legionnaires can do it. Perk slash duty of the office.”

 

She taps a combination on her ring and an image of their best friend appears above it, bed-headed and still rubbing his eyes. Clearly their alien compatriots weren't the only ones trying to sleep off last night's festivities.

 

“Hey, guys. Is it time for the super fun, definitely not boring continuation of yesterday's discussion on bulblax commodity tariffs? Also, can one of you maybe explain to me at some point what the hell a bulblax is?” their friend yawns.

 

“It's a fruit, Winn. And no, I don't think they'll be up for a few hours. Kara and I just...need your help with something,” Mon-El says.

 

“Sure, what's up?”

 

“We're getting married!” Kara blurts happily.

 

“Oh, thank _God_ you didn't chicken out! I was afraid this whole trip would go by without you mustering the courage to actually _do_ it.”

 

Kara stares at her mate with crinkled eyebrows. “Wait, you…”

 

“Actually, Winn,” Mon-El interjects, “as always Kara was just a little bit faster than me.”

 

“Seriously? You two, I swear…” Winn chuckles, rolling his eyes. 

 

“So...you brought me down here to…” Kara starts, still confused.

 

“To propose. Yup. In fact, I mean, I hadn't planned to use these, just show you, since I hadn't exactly figured on getting married, you know, _today…_ ”

 

“Today?! Like, _today_ today? Oh my God! You guys! Don't do anything yet...I have your location, and I will be there in five minutes, okay? Just…I really, _really_ need to brush my teeth…” the image of Winn powers down as he hangs up on them, but they both grin at the knowledge that their friend is probably comically rushing through his morning routine just so he can come join in their joy as quickly as possible.

 

Mon-El shakes his head bemusedly. “Uh, anyway, I came across this jeweler on Naltor a few months ago who specializes in Iridium pieces. And I know that's what they used to make wedding bracelets on Krypton. So...well…” he pulls from his pocket a thin black box, and taps the lid open to reveal two bracelets embellished with beautiful gemstones in blue, red, and gold. The bands are not precisely circular, but bend to make a point atop the wearer’s wrist, similar to the belt on Kara's supersuit. The gems, of course, perfectly match the familiar colors on their Supergirl and Valor uniforms.

 

“Oh, Rao…” Kara gasps. “Mon-El, they're just beautiful! My parents wore wedding bracelets almost exactly like these when they got married.”

 

“Really? I wasn't sure, I tried to describe them based on what I remembered from the few Kryptonians I actually met on Daxam.”

 

“Yes. Every couple gets their own distinct color combination. My parents’ colors were similar, but the red and blue were darker. But these...I can't believe you did this…you've just been carrying them around?”

 

“Yeah, thank Rao it didn't occur to you to x-ray my pants pockets.”

 

Kara snorts a laugh at that.

 

“So...now what do we do?” he asks. “I don't know that much about Kryptonian wedding customs. In terms of the actual ceremony, I mean.”

 

“You didn't want a good ol’ Daxamite latching?”

 

“Ha, no. Latchings on Daxam were not particularly romantic. But maybe there are some Earth customs you'd like to include? I do recall hearing that if you like it...you should put a ring on it.” He quirks an eyebrow at her.

 

“Well, you sort of did that already.” She wiggles her fingers in front of his face, Legion ring glinting in the sun.

 

“True…but usually they have diamonds, don't they?”

 

“Mon-El, I don't need to check off every tradition box, Earthling or Kryptonian. I don't need a diamond, or a chuppah, or a Jewel of Truth and Honor to stand on, or a dowry of fire crystals…”

 

“...Good, because I don't know what most of those things are…”

 

Kara smiles and strokes the side of his face. “I just need you. And, apparently, Winn.”

 

As if on cue, their friend comes flying in at top speed from the Citadel, overshooting them slightly and nearly crashing into one of the crystal spirals before landing on the ground with a thunk.

 

“Oh my God! Are you okay?!” Kara cries.

 

Popping up and brushing himself off, Winn thankfully appears no worse for wear.

 

“I'm good. Still don't quite have the hang of this but…I'll get there. And heeeey! Congratulations, you two!” He pulls them into a bear hug that actually broaches on uncomfortable, since they're both without powers on this planet. “So…what's the deal? You want to go back to the Citadel and have the Sergeant-at-Arms get you guys hitched?”

 

“No, we want _you_ to do it,” Kara nods decisively in his direction.

 

“Me?! I'm not a...I wouldn't know how to…”

 

“You're a Legionnaire. You can legally perform weddings. Do you have your tablet on you?”

 

Winn produces the device, and Kara quickly pulls up the proper paperwork, as well as typing out the traditional vows, as best she can remember from her childhood. Meanwhile, Mon-El plucks a small assortment of meadow flowers to serve as a bouquet, and Winn sets up a holographic recorder to preserve the memory of the occasion.

 

Finally, everything is set, and Winn begins. The bracelets are exchanged with giddy glee. When they get to the vows, Kara says, “Mon-El, our story is a bit like the staircases here. It's had many ups and downs, and twists and turns. But our love has stood strong, throughout it all. And no matter what comes our way, either now, or in the future, or even in the past...I know one thing will never change. That I will love you, and I will choose you. I will be your friend, your partner, your confidante, your shoulder to cry on. I will help you, protect you, support you, and tell you the truth. I will be your mate. Your wife. Yours. Always.”

 

They're both having some difficulty keeping it together, but Mon-El continues the vows with, “Kara, I told my parents once that you were best thing that's ever happened to me. That's as true today as it was then. I owe everything I have, everything that I am, to you. You changed my life, changed my heart, and you are reason for everything good I've done since the day we met. Even when we were apart, I lived my life trying to keep my promise to you. To be the kind of man you could be proud of. And I swear to you, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as proud of me as I've always been of you, and make you as happy as you've always made me. I will love you, and honor you, and cherish every moment I get to spend as your mate. As your husband. With everything I have, I love you, Kara. Always.”

 

“Okay, let me start wrapping this up before I totally lose it, guys,” Winn continues, fanning his face to try and keep the floodgates closed.

 

“Right, soooo...in the name of truth and honor I declare the marriage vows binding upon you. From this day forward, throughout all time and space, even unto eternity…OH, WAIT! I forgot something.”

 

“What is it?” Kara asks, concerned.

 

“Well, you got your something old, right? Your mom's necklace. And something new, the bracelets. Shoot, you need something borrowed. Here, take my wristwatch.”

 

“Your wristwatch? But it doesn't even keep the right time here, we're not on Earth,” Mon-El argues. “And what's…why do we need this stuff?”

 

“It's what people do on Earth,” Winn shrugs. “I'll look up the symbolism for you later. But most _importantly,_  I got you a something blue.” He retrieves a fabric decal from his pocket. A decal in the shape of the House of El glyph. But with the characteristic S shape in royal blue instead of red. “Alura said when you joined family she'd be honored if you'd wear it. So I made one last night. Thought you could wear it on your supersuit.”

 

“Winn, I mean, holy Rao…thank you…” Mon-El musters, awestruck at the gesture. He hands it to Kara, who quickly--and happily--pins the adornment to his jacket.

 

“When did you talk to my mother about this?” Kara wonders.

 

“Winn helped me get a message to her. Not…asking for your hand, really, just...I wanted to make sure it was okay if we decided to get married here, in the future. Instead of waiting to go back. In case you said yes...which.. _.technically_ you didn't. Not that I'm complaining.”

 

Kara shakes her head, amazed, and goes in for a kiss.

 

“...Ah, ah!” Winn stops her. “We haven't gotten to that part yet. Okay, so...by the power vested in me by the Legion of Superheroes--which is another totally cool thing I apparently get to do now--I now pronounce you man and wife, this day, and for all days hence. May the countenance of Rao ever shine on you.”

 

They stand there, looking at him.

 

“Now. Now you may kiss your bride.”

 

And kiss they do, long and deep, until Winn gets slightly uncomfortable and wanders away to look at the scenery. When they pull back, breathless, Kara sighs. “I know we're busy, but after the summit, think we can spare a few days for a honeymoon?”

 

“What's a...honey...moon?”

 

“Oh, husband, trust me. You can't _wait_ to find out.”

 

With that, they laugh, and kiss again, joining hands on the return walk to the Citadel, to share their joy with their friends.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I used some wikis to build in the Kryptonian wedding stuff. Grabbed some details from the comics and then added my own ideas. Hope everyone liked it!


End file.
